The Sibling Dilemma
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: Vi's been hiding something for years. After another failed arrest, Jinx snaps and demands to know, in her own weird way. Which then results in a cross-country trip from Piltover to Demacia. And where they go, the chaos spreads. Especially if you add some other champions into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

The Sibling Dilemma

**Is it any real surprise that I play League? I read character lore for each of these guys atleast 5 times before I started this. I hate getting stuff wrong. **

(Third)

It had been ten minutes since any laughter was heard. Caitlyn was almost biting her nails in stress. Vi had started chasing Jinx through the streets a half hour prior, but the noise had died down.

"Has anything been reported?"

"Uh, not yet, Sheriff. It's almost as if they've both vanished off the radar." The sniper weighed up her decisions. Stay here and wait, putting Vi in possible danger. Or, go out and look for her, putting herself in possible danger. Caitlyn wanted to scream out her frustrations and anxiety. Instead, she exhaled deeply and turned back to the Officer.

"I'm going to look for them." The officer grabbed her arm as she started to walk away. The protest died in his throat when she turned around.

"Let go of me." The tone in her voice alone was enough to turn blood into ice. The look she gave him almost turned his skin to stone. "You do not get to tell me what to do. My partner is currently MIA, and I am going to look for her." The hand on her arm recoiled as if it had been bitten, and the Sheriff stormed off, adjusting the strap on her rifle. Within minutes, she had made it to the rooftops, and began jumping between them, pausing every block to scope around. Then she found the people she was looking for. Her partner had just trapped Jinx in an alleyway, but no fighting was happening. After the criminal knew that she was trapped, Vi just lowered her hands and sighed. Caitlyn sat on the edge of the roof and tuned her earpiece to listen in.

"What is your problem, Fathands? Why do you never properly attack me?" Vi just stood and stared. The curiosity was enough for the sheriff to resist giving Vi orders. "I cause enough...uh...destruction, that's it, to warrant a pummelling!"

"Just let me detain you." The enforcer took a few steps, raising her hand to shield herself when Jinx sprayed her with bullets.

"I ain't goin' anywhere until you tell me!" Silence fell. "Tell me the truth!"

"What if you can't handle the truth?!" Caitlyn's finger tensed on the trigger.

"I don't care!" The tension was getting high.

"Vi, don't react. It's just me." Thankfully, she didn't move. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but on my signal, you're going to grab her, okay?" The two little fingers on her gloves curled up to tell Caitlyn that she understood. Aiming for the wall behind Jinx, the shot was fired, and in the surprise phase, Vi dashed forward and lifted the criminal into the air. Seconds later, she cried out in pain and fell over, convulsing. Jinx ran away with her signature laugh. Mumbling curses, Caitlyn made her way down to her partner. "Vi?"

"Fucking..."

"Looks like you got zapped."

"No...shit."

"And you bit your tongue." Vi glared up at Caitlyn. With a sigh, She pulled one of Vi's arms over her shoulders and stood up with her. "Why weren't you trying to detain her?"

"I was." It was obvious that nothing more would be said.

(Vi)

"Cupcake, I'm going home."

"Did you finish your paperwork?"

"Yes?" I grinned at the look I got. "Just kidding. Yes, it's done."

"I'll be checking later. Have a nice evening."

"You too, Cupcake." I grinned again when she sighed at my nickname. Pausing to strap my Gauntlets to my power pack, I headed out onto the streets of Piltover. It's not a long walk to my apartment from the station. I lost count of how many times Caitlyn wanted me to move somewhere nicer. I don't need nice. I need practical. Humming to myself, I kicked the door open, threw my gauntlets onto the sofa, shut the door and walked into my bedroom to collapse on my bed. My place was definitely small. The living room was taken up by gadgets and tools, the kitchen was unclean, since mountains of dishes were stacked up on the counters, and I could barely get a double bed into here. I can't say it's how I like things, since I stay over at Cait's house sometimes, but it's what I'm used to. With effort, I lifted my head and looked at the clock. 8pm. I guess I better go out and eat. With a grumble, I got up and took a quick shower. The hot water never lasts long enough. After I got dressed again, I heard it. That maniac's giggle. It was faint, but inside my apartment. And that freaked me out. "Jinx?" Flicking the lights on, I scanned the room, taking in every empty space. "Where are you, psyco?" I growled, taking light steps towards my gauntlets.

"Not today, Fathands!" Jinx jumped up from behind the couch, hitting me in the side of the head with such force, I reeled and had to lean on the wall for support. "How'd ya take a blow like that?"

"I've had worse." Despite the room spinning wildly, I looked up at her. "Did you really just hit me with a pipe?"

"Yep! Thought it'd work! But it's dented now." Despite the current situation, I smiled. Still got it. "Come on, pass out already!"

"You're going to have to do more to knock me out." I tried to walk forward and grab her, but I obviously lost my co-ordination from that hit. I tripped over my own feet and broke the table.

"Vi! Are you okay?! Wait, yeah, pass out!"

"Will you make your fucking mind up?!" I think I'm going to throw up. Or pass out. Or both. An attempt to push myself up was daunted by another blow to the head.

Horribly flawed notes were the first thing I heard. I shook my head, but immediately regretted the decision when the bile bubbled in my stomach. Trying to keep it down did nothing. The coughing was always the worst bit.

"Vi?" When I looked up, I found that I was tied to a chair. "Wha'sa matter?" Apart from you hitting me in the head twice? "I didn't know you played guitar."

"Gonna..." I belched and Jinx jumped up. Hopefully, it was to grab something useful. Thankfully, a bucket that I kept around was shoved under my nose as I threw up. I'm glad it didn't last long. I really hate the feeling. "Jinx." She made a high-pitched noise and knelt down at the side of me, leaning on my leg and looking up at me with a smile. Sometimes, it's really hard to believe. "Untie me."

"Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me what you're hiding." I strained my arms against the ropes. Nope. Can't throttle her. "Sorry about hitting you. I just wanted to talk to you."

"And you think I'm going to tell you anything?"

"You have to!" I looked at the wall to my left and huffed. Shudders ran through my body when I felt the shorter girl sit across my lap. "You're not hiding something from me that means you won't pummel me into the ground!" The silence that followed was incredibly unsettling. I continued looking away, but I swear I felt sweat tricking down the side of my head. Or, y'know, it could be blood. "Or could it be..." Her fingers settled against my cheek in a way that I never expected from her. I didn't even bother trying to resist. Probably a bad idea on my part. When I saw the look of lust on her face, I tried to get my hands out of the binds until I felt my wrists bleed. "You totally like me."

"No! That's fucked up!" That was the time I learnt how far I could lean my head away from somebody, since the little psyco decided to lean against me and place her arms over my shoulders with the smuggest expression I had ever seen. "Jinx. Untie me."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because I don't like you that way."

"Then in what way do you like me?" Fuck. "I know you're not into dudes. I've seen the way you look at Cait-"

"Untie me." I growled, trying my best to not start shouting. "There's a real reason, and I will show you if you get off me and untie me."

"Really?!"

"Anything's better than this." I sighed in relief when she got off me and started undoing the ropes.

"Geez, you're real mad." Oh yeah. I'm still bleeding. With a shrug, I got up and walked to my gauntlets. "Are ya gonna pummel me, now?"

"Are you a masochist by any chance?" She shrugged and I opened a small compartment and pulled a picture out. "I've had this thing forever." Jinx almost scrambled over and grabbed my arm to look. It was a picture of the both of us. I can't have been older than 5, and Jinx was about 3. It was always weird, looking at it. It had faded slightly, but our strange hair and eye colours were blatant. The weirdest things about looking at it were the facts of neither of us had tattoos and I had a full head of hair.

"Is that..."

"Us, yes." I bristled when she grabbed the picture to look closer. "Are you okay?" She stood there for what felt like an eternity. It was only 3 minutes, though.

"You never told me." When she turned around, I expected a punch, not a hug. "Why did you never tell me?" With an inward sigh, I rested my hands on her back. She has to be at least 4 inches below my chin.

"There was never a good time. And you never remembered. Wait, are you crying?"

"Sorry, it's just, I always felt something. Like, a connection, between us. How did I never fit 2 and 2 together?" She stepped back and turned it over. "An address?"

"It's somewhere in Demacia." Jinx looked up at me with bright pink eyes and a smile that wasn't as malicious as I'm used to. "I've never gone. I thought that it would be strange if only I went."

"Then let's go."

"Seriously?"

"Let's go! I don't have memories of when I was little, do you?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"All I remembered was that you're my sister." She looked at the address again.

"Then let's go!"

"We can't go now!"

"Well, duh! There aren't any trains now! Let's go tomorrow!" I thought about it for a moment. Going on vacation wasn't a bad idea, since I'm taking 80% of the crime with me. I sighed.

"Man, Caitlyn's gonna be pissed."

**Pretty long for a first chapter for me, to be honest. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 2

**Let me say up front. I did not expect this kind of reception so soon. Also, per a review, I will say that due to a T rating, there will be Yuri, but no smut. **

(Caitlyn)

My fingers relentlessly drummed against the desk, my eyes darting from the clock on the wall to the door. Where is Vi? Usually, she's only half an hour late. It's going on an hour now. I can't help but worry about her. Did she get injured? Is she sick? Another ten minutes of waiting passed before I stood up with a sigh. I put my hat back on and strapped my rifle to my back. I've never had a situation where Vi doesn't show up without notice. I could feel the worry gnawing away at me.

"Jones, you have the station for a while." The officer nodded, turning back to his coffee. I restrained myself from running towards Vi's apartment, settling for a brisk walk. I don't want to alarm the citizens for no reason. I also had to stop a few times to talk to some of the nobles, which annoyed me further. Unfortunately, the streets were full of people. I dodged and weaved, but it still didn't stop nobles from striking up conversations with me. It took me another half hour to get to my partner's apartment. Tested the door, locked. Grumbling, I removed my hat and searched for the spare key. You have to always be prepared. When I entered, it was the same bomb site I've always seen. Why does she never clean up in here? Clicking on the light, I searched for any signs of her. Gauntlets, gone. Guitar, gone. It did always surprise me that she played. The panic started overlapping with the feeling of nausea as I walked into the bedroom. Bed, empty. I was ready to yell at anything by this point. Her armour is still here, though. And her uniform. Vi, when I see you next, I'm going to slap you. Only on my way out, did I notice the folded piece of paper on the coffee table, a spot had been cleared for it amongst the various pieces of Hextech. 'Caitlyn' was scribbled on the front. I calmed myself down and opened it.

_Hey cupcake. _

_I know you're gonna be real mad at me, but I've left Piltover. Not forever! Don't worry! I just need to figure something out about my past, and it'd be better if you stayed here. Not to sound mean or anything, it's just something we have to do alone. Oh yeah. I probably should have mentioned this earlier. I...kindof have a sister. And she might be Jinx. _

There was more to the letter, but I had to sit down and read the last line a few more times. Of all the things that could have been secret, it had to be that?! What else is she hiding? A different gender? Well, maybe not. I have seen her without clothes on before. I took a few breaths and started reading again.

_Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you. I just didn't see a good time. Anyway, we're heading somewhere to find out about ourselves. I can't stop you from following, but I can refuse to tell you where. Don't worry about me. If Jinx gets annoying, Ill just bop her one. _

_-Vi_

I almost kicked the table over.

(Vi)

"Are you sure that we're on the right one?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you _really _sure? Because we could be-"

"Jinx, I know what I'm doing!" I looked back from the window and saw that she was kneeling on the seat and pressing her face into it. "Are you going to sit on that seat?"

"But the outside is too interesting!" It was obvious that Piltover was behind us. The buildings and smoke had receded, leaving way for stuff that was actually supposed to be green. I have to say, the only times I've left Piltover in the past is when the League needed me. I've never left of my own accord. "Vi?"

"What?"

"How long until we're at Noxus?"

"We have to stop in Zaun, first. And that's a half hour, tops." I'm not going to mention how long it'll take to get to Noxus and then Demacia. It's a cross-country trip. I stood up and grabbed a newspaper. "Can you be quiet for that long?" As I started reading, Jinx let out the longest sigh I've ever heard, and then flopped onto the ground. I ignored her. It got difficult to ignore the groaning and muttering. Especially since the other people on the train started giving me weird looks. When another loud sigh was heard, I put down the paper. "Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" I put on my sweetest smile and leaned on my knees.

"Being bored."

"Can you stop that and sit down?" She groaned again and stretched out. "Jinx. Get up."

"Make me, Fathands." I'm pretty glad that I got her to wear some of my clothes. I don't give a damn if hers are 'Zaunian fashion', I'm not carting her around when all she wears is short shorts and a bra. I grabbed her by the front of the shirt and lifted her into the air.

"You're going to sit down. And you're going to be quiet. Got it?" Lucking for her, my gauntlets were still placed on the seat. She's never really had me this close before. I've made atleast 50 people wet themselves in the interrogation room. When I got a nod, I dropped her back into her seat, sat down and picked the paper up again.

"Why do we have to go through Zaun and Noxus, anyway? Nobody's going to be happy to see me."

"The next train to Demacia from Piltover wouldn't be going for almost a week." And it might throw Caitlyn off if she decided to follow us. "I'm still surprised you ended up in Zaun and I got Piltover."

"Yeah, well, after some of the Champions tried to kill me a few times, I thought that it was time for a new place. And Piltover just... had something 'bout it. Guess it was you." The hell was that feeling? Did I eat something weird?

"You seem calm about the whole 'sisters' thing." She looked over and shrugged.

"Ain't no reason to get hyper 'bout it. Besides, It might not be true. We might have just been friends as kids." Fuck. I never thought of it like that. "Even if that's true, it counts for something, right?"

"I...guess so. I never thought it could be something like that, though. It's a weird thought." With a smile, Jinx got up and sat next to me. I could have ignored her until she grabbed my arm and made herself comfy. "Don't go to sleep. It's a longer journey to Noxus."

"Awh man!" I grinned.

"Maybe we can find a colouring book for you to play with." I laughed when she elbowed me in the side.

**Got this done pretty quickly by my standards. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 3

**Just learnt that I can completely trounce Jax whilst playing Vi. I'm going to have a lot of fun. Oh, and btw, if you're on EUW, my summoner name is Vhenan. **

(Jinx)

Geez this city smells bad! How the hell do people just wander around day to day and ignore it?! Also, how do people walk around here thinking they're all cool when they're totally not? With their faces stuck up in the air and stuff. They look like idiots. I jumped out of my skin when Vi put a hand on my shoulder. I'm glad that her gloves are on her belt.

"Bad news, kid. The next train to Noxus is in 2 hours." I groaned. "Looks like we're walkin' around Zaun for a bit."

"But Zaun st-" The calloused hand covered my mouth roughly.

"Do you really want to say something bad about the city we're in?" Pulling the hand away from my face, I shrugged. The city does stink. "Come on. We should be able to do something for 2 hours."

"Blow something up?" She immediately stopped walking and glared at me.

"Now you know why Fishbones stayed in Piltover." My hand went to both Pow-Pow and Zap. She snuck up on me and took Fishbones, then hid him! I would have totally beaten her up if she didn't overpower me. "I know you crave destruction, but nothing is getting blown up, got it?" I pouted and nodded.

"You're boring."

"If anything has to be blown up, it's better if it stays in Piltover." Grumbling, I followed Vi as she started walking. I would have said it was foggy, but I know that it's actually a pollution cloud. Staying here for any length of time is probably bad for us. Looking around, I saw that the residents obviously didn't care. Walking around with no masks on or anything! Are they trying to die? "You're scowling. Something wrong?"

"How d' people live in all this p'llution? It'd probably kill us if we stayed for a day."

"They're most likely used to it." I scanned the shops as we walked, taking note of things that captured my interest. I'll have to come back here, sometime. Despite the ugly buildings and horrible smell, the shops had some pretty nice stuff. Armour that shimmered in the light, weaponry made up of the best materials and cloths that were embroidered with gold thread. I got a few grumbles from Vi when I stopped at nearly every shop to look through the window.

"Hey, Vi?"

"Whats up?" I jogged a bit to catch up with her.

"What d' you think's gonna be in Demacia?" As she opened her mouth to say something, a shrill screech pierced the air, along with; 'my bag!' I watched as Vi shoved her hands into her gauntlets hanging from her belt and running towards the source, shouting: 'Caitlyn, watch my six!' I stood there numbly for a few seconds before sighing and jogging after her.

(Vi)

It's always difficult to weave through dense crowds with giant gauntlets. Thankfully, you learn to avoid hitting people. Well, I learned the hard way. I glanced at the woman who screamed. She was talking to some people in uniform. Police, most likely. Scanning the crowd, I attempted to locate the anomaly. A guy darting into an alley, dressed in a black bodysuit and swinging a purse around. With a grin, I skidded on my heel and charged towards him. A few alert people dodged out of my way, others had to be pulled.

"You better stop running!" I yelled at him, charging a Vault Breaker when I was away from the crowd. Why the hell do people still run when they see me? As I was propelled forward, he ducked under my hands. Nobody gets away from me that easily! I dropped to a squat and swept my leg, knocking his own out from under him. "Nice try, kid." I grinned, kneeling on his back, putting his hands together and going for my handcuffs. Confusion started to set in as I couldn't find them and started patting my waist. Then the realisation happened. "Oh, fuck!"

"What's up? Forget your cuffs?"

"Yeah, because I'm not supposed to be on duty." I heard him laugh. "If you think I'm letting you go, you're dead wrong." I turned as much as possible when I heard the footsteps pattering down the alley. Zaun police.

"Oh, you caught him." I got up, dragging the kid with me. "Well done." I just shrugged.

"Are you a new recruit?" The shorter guy questioned, walking over and trying to look intimidating, despite being shorter than my chin.

"Not in this city. I live in Piltover."

"What rank are you?"

"Enforcer and deputy." He raised an eyebrow. "Sheriff's partner." Thankfully, before he could ask any more questions, I heard Jinx's shrill yell from behind me. Turning, I was jumped on by her for a hug. No, wait. That's not Jinx. Same blue hair, but way too much stuff in the chest area.

"Hey Sona!" I smiled, carefully lifting her into a hug. Don't want to hurt any friends with these gloves. I looked up and saw Jinx and Janna walking over.

"I found them!"

"We weren't lost." Sona stopped hugging me, and I took the opportunity to take my gloves off and hook them back on my belt.

"Anyway, What's with ya?" I shrugged at Jinx.

"I just react when I hear somebody needs the police."

"Ya yelled for Hatlady to help ya." I shrugged again. You pick these reactions up when you're on the force.

"Let's just get out of the alleyway." I always fund it cute how Sona stuck to me. Every time we were resting up between matches in the League, I was the only one that tried to talk to her. After a while, I brought my guitar and music became the communication.

"What are you two doing in Zaun anyway?" Janna turned to ask.

"Heading to Demaica. We're going to try and find something." With a smile, Sona pointed to herself. "You too?" A nod. I looked at Janna.

"I was just walking around and saw somebody picking on her. Stepped in and put them on top of a building." Janna explained, getting a silent laugh from Sona before a thumbs up. I glanced up at the clocktower. Not even half an hour gone.

(Jinx)

Something I want to know is how Fathands gets along with everybody so well. Chatting with Janna like they've never been separated, understanding Sona like she's telepathic, and I'm just awkwardly walking behind them. I have to admit, I'm jealous. Why the hell aren't I good with people like that? Even my sighs went unheard. Then I heard something. Was that a squeak? I stopped and looked around. That's not a sound that a human would make.

"Jinx?" I glanced back at Vi. They'd stopped walking. Maybe I am getting noticed. "What's the matter?"

"Didn'tcha hear that?" She shrugged and I listened out for it again. Another squeak! "How didjya not hear that?" Vi and Janna shared a shrug, but Sona pointed to the alleyway. "2 versus 1, lets check it out!" I ran for it before anybody could stop me. I glanced back and Sona was at my heels. I stopped a few feet later and listened out again. "Where are you..." The squeaking got fainter, but my partner obviously heard it and pulled me along. It didn't take us long to find the source. A Poro was laid on it's side, squeaking and breathing pitifully. "Whatsa Poro doin' out here?" As I knelt down to lift it up, Vi and Janna caught up with us.

"The hell? How the fuck did a Poro get from the Freljord?"

"Somebody was trying to sell them here last week. Unfortunately for him, Ashe and Braum knew and followed him here." I grinned at the thought. "I thought that all of them got sent back."

"This one must've got away." I stood up with it in my arms. Sona grabbed the attention and fanned herself. "She's right. It's gonna die in this heat." Vi made a grab for it, but I leaned away and glared at her. "Jinx, give it here." I stuck my tongue out. Janna had to hold an arm out to stop her.

"Theres no problem with it." She smiled, creating a little whirlwind and engulfing the Poro. Within seconds, he had cooled down considerably and started bouncing in my arms. "As long as it's kept cool, everything should be fine." I looked up and met Vi's gaze. I grinned.

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"You want to keep it."

"Well, it's not illegal."

"Techically, she's right." Janna remarked. "She didn't buy it." All Vi could do was groan and put her face in her hands.

**I seriously can't take shipping Vi and Janna seriously. The ship name is so bizarre. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 4

**Still laughing at the ridiculous ship name. **

(Caitlyn)

My patience was wearing thin already.

"You've given no explanation as to why you're leaving town!"

"Jayce, this is going to be the 14th time that I say this. Vi and Jinx are both gone. Something isn't right about this. I'm going to find them because Vi is my partner." I attempted to walk past him into my room to pack what I needed, but he placed an arm infront of my face and rested it on the doorframe.

"Caitlyn, this is most likely a trap. You know what I've always said about that brute of yours. Once a criminal, always a criminal." My veins pulsed with anger, but I didn't show it. Instead, I grabbed the baseball bat leaning on the doorframe and jabbed him really hard in the crotch. He crumpled onto the ground and Ezreal started dying from laughter. I looked back to him and pressed a finger to my lips. He covered his mouth to try and be as quiet as possible. I looked back at the man on my floor.

"Not many people get away with insulting my partner, Jayce. Consider yourself lucky." I put the bat down again and motioned for Ezreal to follow me. He was still laughing, but followed me.

"What's the plan, boss? Hopefully it doesn't have anything to do with hitting me like that." I smiled at him and found a bag that was just the right size.

"I am honestly getting really tired of Jayce's attitude to my partner."

"I know what you mean. Vi's a cool girl." He sat down on my bed as I chose some clothes. "He's just jelly that you didn't choose him. Anyway, how long d'ya think you'll be gone?"

"I can't say. Thankfully, the ticket booth at the station remembered what she asked. They're going to Demacia for whatever reason." I looked up when I heard my apartment door open and close. Jayce must have left.

"You should've told me you were going t' do that. I wanted a turn." I chuckled lightly and stepped into the bathroom to change out of my dress. I'm not going to be on duty so I don't have to wear my uniform. Well, I'm keeping my boots on. They're trhe most reliable pair of shoes I have.

"Ezreal?" I got a 'hm?'. "Are you okay with being in charge of the station?"

"It ain't gonna be too hard." He chuckled. "With Jinx gone, 95% of the crime goes." True. Very true.

"What about watering the plants in here?"

"I don't know about that one Cait...You have a ton of plants." I laughed lightly and placed my dress in the laundry basket. A plain pair of jeans and a purple hoodie shouldn't attract much attention. When I stepped out, Ezreal gave me a whistle. "Damn. Almost didn't recognise you. You don't dress casual all that often."

"That's because I'm always on the job." Definitely not leaving my rifle behind. What would I do without a weapon? After I finished packing only what I needed, I picked my hat up and stared at it. This is going to be a difficult decision. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced at my friend.

"You don't need it where you're going. You're not 'on the case'." He mocked in my accent. I turned my head so fast I almost got whiplash, and the glare I gave him caused him to stumble back and trip over his own feet. "Oh geez, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't break my nuts!" I rolled my eyes and put my hat down.

"Just like nobody gets away with insulting friends, nobody gets away with mocking my accent." I know I'm from a noble family. I don't need to be reminded of it. I've been coddled for it in the force for as long as I can remember. The only person that didn't care was Vi. I'd never admit it out loud, but she means quite a lot to me. I put my bag on before my rifle and did a last minute check to see if I had everything. Ezreal decided to get up.

"You all set for the trip?"

"I should be. I'm just hoping that what I think is wrong. Everything should be fine." Better not mention what the letter contained. It might be wrong. It might just be something Jinx dreamed up. The two of us walked out of my apartment and I locked the door with the spare key before handing it to him. "You know what you're doing, right?"

"Leading the force and watering the plants." I nodded.

"If I find even one plant dead when I get back, you're going to say hello to the baseball bat." Visibly flinching, he stood sideways and looked at me again.

"Or I could just get rid of the bat when you're not looking." I chuckled and started walking away.

"You think I only have the one. That's cute." I left him sputtering in confusion. Now that I think about it, thats probably the only one I have. I don't use it for self defence or anything. I think it was a gift from a game that Vi dragged me to. I chuckled to myself when I remembered what happened. The person holding it accidentally let it go when he was swinging and it flew right towards us, hitting Vi directly in the face. That nosebleed lasted an hour and the black eye for a week. I don't see why she insisted that I keep it, but I did. I sighed to myself as I got out of the building. Vi, you better be okay.

(Vi)

I hummed the tune out before trying to play it. If this journey is long and boring, I really don't look forward to the train between Noxus and Demacia. I'm surprised they even have a rail system between the two cities. I sighed and looked out of the window. Looks like we're going to be staying in Noxus for the night. I don't think the trains run at this time. I lowered my guitar and shifted slightly. Sona's been asleep on my arm for the past hour. I'm surprised it hasn't gone numb yet. And Jinx is in the same state, spread out as much as possible on the seat across from us. And that Poro is still chewing her hair with random squeaks. Why did I let her keep that thing? Oh yeah. Janna made me. I can't even remember what she named it.

"Are you going to be quiet any time soon?" It dropped the blue braid and jumped down, running around my feet and yipping. "That's not quiet." With another squeak, it hopped up onto my knee and settled down. "Y'know, if you're going to be staying with us, you'll need a haircut." Okay, now I'm talking to a Poro. I'm going mad. I almost jumped out of my seat when Jinx snored so loud she woke herself up.

"Huh? Wha was that?"

"That was you." I started putting my guitar away. "How often do you wake yourself up like that?"

"A lot." With a yawn and a stretch, Jinx sat up, grimacing when she leant on the soggy hair. "Ewwww. What happened?"

"Your little friend's been chewing on it for the past hour."

"Oh geez. Gnaw, that's gross." Right. That was the name.

"It fits him well, doesn't it?" As the train slowed down, I managed to get my gauntlets on. Looks like I'm carrying Sona.

"Vi, can I take your clothes off? I feel suffocated." Jinx whined, tugging at the collar of the shirt for good measure. That question startled me. It took a few seconds to realise what she meant. I rolled my eyes and carefully put my bag back on.

"Atleast wait until we find somewhere to stay for the night. And you get the honor of carrying my guitar."

"And Gnaw." She smiled, lifting the Poro up and placing him on her head. When we were at a complete stop, I carefully lifted the sleeping girl up and supported her with one hand. We were already getting strange looks when we stepped off the train. I'm pretty sure the fact that I'm carrying Sona around had nothing to do with it. How we looked was the problem. Pretty sure that all three of us have never dyed our hair. We'd been walking for about ten minutes before Jinx piped up. "What about that place?" She pointed to a sign that said 'hotel'.

"Well, it's close enough." I grumbled, following the hyperactive psycho into the building. The receptionist didn't look surprised. Just amused.

"I can see that you need a room right away." She smiled, turning around to check the listings. "The only three person rooms we have include a double and a single bed." I sighed. I am not sharing a bed with Jinx. Especially since what happened when she attacked me.

"Close enough. I just want to put Sona down before I drop her." I sighed, adjusting my grip on her. "Mind if I do that first?" She looked unsure. "I ain't gonna run off or anything." With a sigh, she nodded and tried to hand me a key. "Jinx, you grab that. I'll just mangle it."

"Yes, captain!" I couldn't say anything before she raced off.

"You seem to have your hands full." I nodded.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Thankfully, I saw the room number before Jinx ran off.

"Do you need some luck?" I grinned at her again.

"Maybe." I almost dropped Sona as I was going up the stairs. She decided to shift around in her sleep and put her arms around my neck. I was tempted to kiss her for no good reason, but I decided against it. That'd just be taking advantage. Thankfully, when I got to the room, Jinx had left the door open. And the clothes I'd given her were in the corner. I am now thankful that she kept her usual attire on.

"This thing is pretty comfy." She mused, moving around on the single bed and almost falling off a few times. Gnaw was sat on the pillow, cleaning himself. "Looks like you're gonna be sharin'."

"That was the initial plan." I managed to get her jacket off and laid her down before moving onto her shoes. Well, after I took my gauntlets off.

"What'cha doin'?"

"I don't think that anybody should sleep in their shoes." With a weird sound, I heard her fall to the floor. I glanced over. "You could have just sat down and done that."

"Too easy." After tucking Sona in, I walked over and lifted her off the floor. "Wha's this?"

"You're going to bed, too."

"Wha? Whyyyyyy?"

"So you're not running around and making noise." I dropped her onto it and turned to the door so I could head back downstairs.

"Vi?"

"What?"

"Can you tuck me in, too?" That one's tough. One hand, I could be made fun of for being soft on an enemy. The other, she'd probably be quiet until morning. Decision made, I turned around and did it. "Thanks, Vi." She smiled, rolling over and hugging the Poro. And it's not one of those usual psychotic smiles either.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" I made sure to pick the key up as I stepped out of the room, urned the light off and shut the door behind me. I can't be getting soft on her. She's a fucking criminal! My mind flashed back to when I came face-to-face with Caitlyn for the first time. And that line. _Even criminals can change. _It wasn't so hard for me. But Jinx? Thats one huge fucking challenge.

**I think I made Vi a little softer than intended there. I sometimes have trouble with keeping personalities. **


	5. Chapter 5

The sibling dilemma

Chapter 5

**I'm not a regular author. I'm a cool author.**

(Vi)

_The door flew open with no warning, shocking us both and breaking the kiss. I had to grip the girl's waist so she didn't topple off my lap. I stared at the new woman in the doorway. A short purple dress, ruffled at the hem and possibly only being held up by the two belts she wore. A purple and yellow striped top hat sat atop her head, barely covering any of her sleek, brown hair. Her expression changed from determination to partial shock when she realised what was happening. Without a second thought, the girl on my lap jumped off and ran from my apartment, buttoning her shirt and she went and blushing like crazy. A half-hearted hand went up to try and stop her, but I really couldn't care less. I dropped my hand, groaned, and tilted my head over the chair. _

"_Oh, I apologise. I didn't realise that you were...entertaining." I immediately recognised that she was from nobility. The accent said everything. _

"_Care to replace her?" I grinned. She scowled at me. "Kidding. You don't seem the type for it, anyway." _

"_The kind for what?" _

"_Casual sex." I saw the red appear on her cheeks, making her turn her head and cough awkwardly. With a grunt, I got up and adjusted my hair so it sat right. Walking over, I took note of her height. Her forehead just reached my chin. "So, what's the reason for ruining my night?" I swear, I recognise her from somewhere. I saw a flash of fear in her eyes, but it was only for a second. Wait, is she wearing heels, too? I chuckled. _

"_What's so funny?" _

"_You're pretty short." With a sigh, she straightened her posture and stared me in the eye. _

"_You're Vi, correct?" _

"_Who wants to know?" She probably hoped I wouldn't see her nose wrinkle, but I did. "Something wrong?" _

"_How much alcohol have you drunk?" I shrugged. "Would you mind stepping back? You smell like a brewery." I laughed slightly but stepped away. "I hope that you're not going to start punching me." _

"_You haven't given me any reason to." Was that a sigh of relief? Who is this woman?"You're very pretty, you know." _

"_We're getting off the subject." I shrugged and headed to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" _

"_To get a beer." I heard her sigh. "Want one?" _

"_No thanks." I shrugged and opened the once I grabbed. "Do you really need more alcohol in your system?" She crossed the room and stood in the doorway. _

"_More couldn't hurt. 'Sides, it'll help calm me down." It took a few seconds for her to register the meaning, but she turned and coughed nervously again. _

"_Yes, sorry about that" _

"_Doesn't matter. What did you want, anyway? Not just anybody would kick down my door without trying to shoot me on the spot." _

"_Oh, yes." She straightened her back again and placed both her hands behind it. "My name is Caitlyn-" _

"_Aah, now I remember you. You're the sheriff." She nodded, scowling slightly at the fact I interrupted her. "And I'm not in cuffs? Think I'd get the wrong idea?" I laughed when she lightly backhanded my arm. _

"_Would you stop that?" _

"_I'll try." Rolling her eyes, Caitlyn spoke again. _

"_I'm not here to arrest you because I believe you would benefit more from being on the police force." I stopped drinking and listened completely. "That's why I'm here to offer you the position of enforcer and to be my partner on the force." I laughed. "Something wrong?" _

"_Are you kidding? You're offering me the chance to pummel jerks and not get arrested for it!" I shook her hand. "You got yourself a deal!" _

I felt a smile on my face as I slipped back into consciousness. Why did I dream that? Don't get me wrong, I love the memory, but why did I dream it? I was too drunk that night to ask, but after being introduced to the scowling faces at the station, I thought to ask Caitlyn why she went to all this trouble for me. She just said _Even criminals can change. _Those four words have always stuck with me. I lifted one of my arms and covered my eyes with it. Best damn day of my life. I tried to lift my other arm to put behind my head, but Something was on it. I checked and what I thought was true. Sona had decided to cuddle up to me in the middle of the night. Head on my shoulder and arms around mine. I sighed and looked down to the weight on my stomach. Jinx was also using me as a pillow, curled up and keeping one hand on the Poro. They're too attached to each other now. They're no way I can send him back to the Freljord. Another question is how I'm going to be able to get up. I don't want to wait until they both wake up. As I was calculating my plan, Jinx decided to snore as loud as possible, scaring Gnaw out of his own sleep, making him kick her in the face, then jump from me to Sona, which also woke her up. The shock didn't last long.

"Awh man. Again?" Jinx complained, rolling over and getting comfy again.

"Yes, again." With a silent laugh, Sona sat up, stretched, and lifted Gnaw up to try and calm him down. "Get up, Jinx."

"Nuh uh. Comfy." I felt my eyebrow twitch. I sat up and rolled her off the bed using the quilt. "Rude."

"That's my way of saying get the hell up. And you had your own bed."

"Yeah, but I got lonely." I stood up and stretched. "'Sides, you two looked wayyy more comfy." I stepped over her and rummaged in my bag for a set of clothes. I'll have to thank Ezreal again for charming it. It can hold three times as much and stay the same size. Although I want to know who charmed Sona's belt pouch. I'm sure I've seen her put her Etwhal in there.

"How about you just be quiet for a few minutes?" I turned to Sona. "You, do whatever." I got a smile and a thumbs up. Then Gnaw yipped at me. "You can be quiet, too." I was grinning to myself as I walked into the bathroom to get changed. At least I have 2 people and a Poro listening to me. I probably should have brought more than 4 sets of clothes, but it's a little late to get some more. When I stepped out, Sona bumped into me. "Whats up?" I watched her movements. "Shower? Go for it." I stepped out of her way and walked back to my bag. As I was sorting my stuff out, a bright blue piece of hair hit me in the side of the head.

"Viiiiiii..." I turned with an unamused expression, watching Jinx spread out on the bed as dramatically as possible. "I'm hungry!" That's actually a very good point. I finished putting my clothes away and looked at the clock on the wall. 9 am. Close enough.

"Alright. Shoes." I sat down on the edge of the bed and started to loosen the laces on my boots. With a high-pitched squeal that almost killed my hearing, she jumped onto the bed, knees first, bounced off and landed on me, knocking us both to the floor and making me hit my nose and forehead on the dresser. The immediate rush of blood started dripping on the carpet, since I couldn't clamp my hands over my face fast enough due to the dizziness. It was a good 46 seconds before I had my mind back. I brought one hand up to try and catch the blood and used the other to pull myself up into a sitting position. I wasn't completely aware of what was going on, but I knew that Jinx was yelling. "Jinx. Calm down."

"But you're bleeding!" I gave her a questioning look.

"That never bothered you before." For the first time, words failed the girl and she was kneeling next to me, trying to find the right words. Thankfully, Sona came out of the bathroom -thankfully still clothed- to see what was going on. The blood was enough for her to grab some tissues and try and clean the blood off me. I went into the bathroom to wash the rest off.

'What happened?' Sona signed when I turned to look at her.

"Jinx got excited and barrelled into me."

'It was an accident, wasn't it?' I nodded. 'Are you going to get mad?'

"Nah. It was an accident. Besides, it's not the worse that she's ever done to me."

(Caitlyn)

Why did I leave my hat behind? It feels so weird to not have it atop my head when I'm out and about. I should also probably wear full-length trousers more, seeing as though it feels like I'm overheating. As I stepped off the train, I noticed people purposely moving out of my way. It might be because of the full-length sniper rifle strapped to my back. Apart from that, I should be completely indistinguishable from every body else. I continued walking through Zaun, trying to spot any kind of pink or blue. No such luck. Why is all of Zaun so plain? And...polluted. Thats a good point, why is it so polluted? It has the same technology as Piltover, including more magic. Why don't they use some of it to make the city cleaner?

"Caitlyn!" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard my name being called. I turned in a circle to see where the voice came from, but I didn't recognise anybody. I was hoping that it would be Vi, even if it isn't her voice. "Caitlyn! Hey!" I turned again, gasping and stepping back slightly when I came face-to-face with Janna. "Oh, sorry, did I scare you?"

"Slightly." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I'm following Vi and Jinx." Should I tell her what for?

"Really?" The young mage tipped her head slightly to the side. "What for?" I guess I have to.

"It's not like my partner to just wander off somewhere. I believe that Jinx has indoctrinated her." Janna laughed, startling me slightly. Why am I so jumpy? "What's so funny?"

"If anything, Jinx is under Vi's thumb. They're just going to Demacia to find something." I almost swore. Instead, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Sona was heading the same way, so she grouped up with them. Jinx also found a Poro." Of all the things... "And if you want to head to Noxus, I have a bit of bad news. The next train doesn't get back here for 2 days."

"Would you also like to punch me in the face for good measure?" I made her jump that time. "I'm joking. Sorry, I'm just stressed."

"It's alright." She assured me, patting me on the arm. "Hey, does that mean you need somewhere to stay?" Before I could respond, the mage grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. Well, this trip is turning out great.

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm a little behind with this one. I got a major writers block in the middle of it. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 6

**I'm running out of cool things to add here. I also hope that I get Jinx right. I seem to be struggling with her.**

(Vi)

It sounds creepy, but I watched Vi as I petted Gnaw. We'd been on the high speed train for an hour, and it would take three more to get to Demacia. She was just leaning on the window ledge and staring outside. The words rolled over in my head. _That never bothered you before. _It was eating away at me. What the hell kind of person have I been? I scratched my forehead in thought. This has to be the first time that I've actually thought clearly in years. Destruction is fun, sure, but what have I really done? Countless destruction, lives lost, and people getting hurt really badly. I sighed, thinking back to my time in Piltover. I know that I've always felt weirdly attached to Fathands, but I never knew why. And whatever the hell's in my head made that out to be somebody I had to torture. In all honesty, the incident this morning was the first time that I've actually seen blood. It must have clicked something in my head. Do I really like her enough to change who I am? Making things go boom is my life! But, I've always had this fog in my head. When I'm near Vi, it kinda, gets clearer. And the urge to blow stuff up isn't as strong.

"_Get 'em, Fishbones!" I laughed, almost shrieking at the fun I was having. Buildings are going boom! I spotted a flash of red out of the corner of my eye and jumped. Thankfully, I jumped high enough to dodge the giant fist headed straight for me, and landed on the person it belonged to. They landed on their stomach with an 'ooph' and I knelt on their back. Ah, it's a woman. I tilted my head to the side when I saw her face. Have I seen her before? "Whatcha want, lady?" _

"_I want you to stop blowing stuff up for one." I grinned. "For two, get off me!" I leaned in closer. This lady feels familiar. T? I think she has something to do with the letter T. _

"_Lady, what's your name?" _

"_What's that matter to you?" And her voice. I recognise it. _

"_You seem familiar." For some reason, she didn't try and get me off. I didn't think anything of the small crackle I heard, either. "Look!" I grinned, grabbing my hair. "We match!" I saw something flicker in her mind when I showed her my hair. How crazy is it that our eyes match each others hair? I understood the reason as to why she didn't try and get me off when I heard a click. Within seconds, I was writing under a net, trying my hardest to get out of it. _

"_You alright, Vi?" This lady was completely different. Brown hair and brown eyes. Geez, that's a big hat. _

"_She weighs nothing, but her knees are like razorblades." 'Vi' grinned, letting The hat lady pull her up. Heh, hat lady. And I just noticed. That lady has really fat hands. I couldn't help but grin as they walked over. "What's the damage?" _

"_Three counts of armed destruction, two injured, which counts as two cases of assault, and one count of armed robbery." _

"_Not aggravation against police?" Hatlady raised an eyebrow. "You haven't felt her knees in your back." _

"_Suck it up, Vi." I laughed when they cuffed me. This is weird. I've never been caught before. "I'm going to check with the paramedics." _

"_Come on, Cupcake, don't leave me with her!" Hatlady walked away and Fathands sighed. She sat me against a wall and turned away. What's she doing with those gloves? _

"_So, are you two officers?" She nodded. Is that a picture? "Whatcha lookin' at?" _

"_Nothing you should be concerned with." I worked my cuffed hands under my butt and my legs. There's no way I'm going to jail. I unholstered Zap and waited. Fathands put the picture away and started turning towards me. With a grin, I zapped her. She cried out in pain, loud enough for the whole city to hear. I wasted no time in getting up and running._

"Vi?" No response. I'm not going to be ignored. I shook her by the arm. "Fathands!"

"Huh?" Well, she was obviously deep in thought. "What's the matter?" I turned on the seat and knelt down, making Gnaw jump down and go to Sona. She was playing that instrument of hers. What was it? Euwhale? I don't care. I tried to speak, but all I could concentrate on was Vi's stare. Her eyes were filled with nothing but hatred and annoyance whenever she looked at me. If she hates me so much, why did she agree to this journey? "Are you going to say something?"

"...Please stop lookin' at me like that."

"Like what?" I took a deep breath.

"IknowthatyouhatemeandI'msorryforbeingsuchajerkandIwanttomakeitup-" I stopped talking when I felt her hands on my shoulders.

"Slow down, Jinx." Something changed. The annoyance was still there, but the hatred was fading. "Slow down. You'll pass out if you keep talking like that." I couldn't help it. "Wait, are you crying?" Instead of talking, I put my arms over her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Wha-"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything." I had to sniffle before I continued. "I don't want to be 'Jinx' any more."

"If you're not Jinx, who will you be?"

"I don't know, somebody else!" I hugged tighter as the tears started falling. "I can't stand the fog anymore!"

"Fog?" I let her go, leaned back and nodded.

"I've never been able t' think straight. Ever. My mind's clouded with fog, and it only starts clearing when you're close." I just started at my knees. "Why d'ya think I bothered you for all that time? I can actually feel it clearing." Silence fell. Sona even stopped playing with her instrument. They started communicating when they thought I couldn't see them. Within a minute, Vi sighed, stood up and walked into the bathroom. I looked up and attempted to rub the moisture off my face.

(Vi)

Why. Why, of all times, does Jinx do this?! I groaned and rubbed my forehead with my fist. If I heard her right, she has this...fog in her head, which only starts clearing when I'm around. It kinda explains why she hasn't been moaning about not blowing stuff up, but what kind of fucked up theory is that? Does she have a multiple personality disorder or something? I sighed and stared at my reflection.

"What are we?" I asked it. I didn't expect an answer. Nobody else I've seen has naturally pink hair. Or blue, apart from Sona. But that's probably due to magic. Me and Jinx, we don't have magic. It can't affect us. It can't explain our features, it can't explain why I'm unnaturally strong, or why she's unnaturally fast and agile. "What the fuck are we?" I questioned again, leaning on the tiny counter. The worst thing is, I think I'm actually starting to like her. It's all wrong! I'm supposed to despise the little psycho! But, it looks like she's not that much of a psycho any more. I groaned and rubbed both of my fists into my temples. I really hate my mind. One hand, I'm starting to like the calmer, non-destructive Jinx, the other, I can't just forgive all the torture she's put me through. I closed my eyes. The Treasury.

_My body felt like it was on fire. I could barely breathe, and something sticky was pooling under me. I didn't want to think of the most obvious answer. I tried shifting my right arm, I couldn't feel it. My left arm was trapped between my torso and the slab of concrete that was threatening to crush me. I didn't want to remove my hand. It might weaken it. I couldn't feel my left leg, either, but I knew it was under me. I had to grit my teeth so I didn't cry out in pain when I tried to move. I've inhaled a lot of dust. I could move my head, despite the pain. It was completely dark, save for a small beam of light from a crack to the side of my head. _

"_Cait..." I groaned, hoping and wishing that she knew. There's a hell of a good chance that I'm not going to make it out of this. The amount of blood is too much. _

"_Let me in there." I tipped my head to the hole, listening out for the voices. _

"_Sheriff, the building is unstable." _

"_You can't stop me, Jones. Vi is in there somewhere, and we are going to find her." Thank the Gods. There's a chance I can talk to her. The clicking of her boots was immediate. Despite my situation, I grinned. I guess that Jinx got away. She's even more psychotic than I thought, collapsing an entire treasury just to get away. The soft beeping alerted me. Has she got a heart monitor? "Vi?" She stopped next to the small hole. "It's faint..." I tried to speak, but my voice failed me. With a hiss of steam, I pulled my hand out of the gauntlet and pressed my fist weakly against the light. The rocks crumbled away and Caitlyn squeaked in shock. "Vi!" The murmurs of the other police became audible as my partner dropped to her knees and pulled some of the rocks near my head away. "I found her!" The other officers started running over as she uncovered my head. I must have looked pitiful. "Oh God..." I couldn't even bring myself to grin. The look on her face was one I never wanted to see again. _

"_Sheriff, the ambulance is on the way. ETA: 3 minutes." _

"_We need to get this concrete off of her." The blood loss started to affect my memory at that point, but I do remember the horror on every single face when they saw me completely. I hadn't realised, but a large piece of metal had impaled me. Luckily, it missed my organs. It was horrible watching Caitlyn cry. The other officers had left by her command to watch for any signs of Jinx. She had knelt next to me and placed a hand on mine. Nobody knew how to correctly deal with my injuries. I still couldn't speak, but I lifted my working arm and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You're going to be okay. I'll make sure of it." I smiled and nodded. _

The memory was almost too painful to bear. I crushed part of the counter from gripping it in an attempt to stop myself from collapsing. Swallowing the bile in my throat, I started taking deep breaths to calm myself. I was in that hospital for 2 months. My heart stopped 5 times. It's a goddamn miracle that I recovered, let alone being able to continue working. I looked at myself again. What am I? I'm not natural. I'm a freak. I gritted my teeth again, standing up straight and lifting my shirt to look at the scars. I could name every single one of these. With a sigh, I pulled it back down and stepped out of the bathroom. Jinx instantly ran over and hugged me. I wanted to punch her until her skull broke.

"Vi, I'm really sorry." I jumped. This didn't sound like Jinx at all. Who is this person? "I know I'm being selfish, but please don't hate me." I hugged her back before I knew what I was doing.

"One chance."

"Huh?" I pushed her back a little and gently gripped her shoulders.

"I'm giving you one chance to prove this theory of yours to me." I almost had the wind knocked out of me as the girl hugged me again.

"I didn't expect to hear that!" I smiled.

"You want to know why?" She nodded. "There was one thing that Caitlyn said to me when I first joined the force."

"What was it?" She looked up at me with curiosity in her gaze.

"Even criminals can change."

**Flashbacks and angst everywhere! It was painful for me to write about Vi being injured XD**


	7. Chapter 7

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 7

**I really need to start writing some more original work. Also, I may have said something to a reviewer about Sona, and I decide to change my mind. She is going to become a huge part of this. **

(Vi)

"You have to start being more careful." Jinx snivelled as I cleaned the blood that was dripping down her arm. "How the hell do you trip over thin air?"

"I dunno!" I leaned back so Sona could put a plaster over the cut. "I just tripped!" I rolled my eyes at Sona and she giggled silently. I glanced out of the window. The train was slowing to a stop in the station. Luck was definitely on our side this time. The journey could have been incredibly longer. I'm actually getting pretty nervous about this whole thing. What will actually be at the address? There's always the chance of nothing being there. I sighed and stood up to get my guitar down from the overhead railing. Sona tapped my arm.

'I'm going to go back home when we get off the train.'

"Alright."

'Do you know where you're going?' I shrugged.

"I'll figure it out." She gave me an unsure look. "Don't worry, Sona. We'll be fine."

'Have either of you ever been to Demacia before?' My expression probably said everything. 'Thats a no.'

"I have the address. We'll find it." This time, she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Don't you have any faith in me?"

'Only when you're ganking.'

"You wound me." I sighed, pretending to faint as I sat back down. Jinx laughed more than Sona did. "Don't worry about us, Sona." With one last silent sigh, she lifted Gnaw off the seat and started petting him.

'And having a Poro around might cause a bit of a problem.' I glanced over at Jinx. Can't say this aloud.

'It's not like I can separate them now. Have you seen how attached he is to her?'

"What'cha talkin' about?" Jinx questioned, catching the Poro when he jumped over to her. I shared a look with Sona.

"Just making sure I know where we're going." Sona tapped my arm to indicate that the conversation wasn't over. "Look, I'm not thinking about it any more. I'm going to leave them alone." Rolling her eyes, she just stepped away.

'I do trust your judgement, Vi.' I nodded to her and started gathering my stuff. This is the first time I've really felt nervous in quite a while. The last time had been my first week on the force. I lost count of the amount of death stares after the first hour. The only thing that really kept me in that job was Caitlyn. Having her constant reassurance kept me from punching half of the people on the force.

"Demacia's huge."

"Is that your professional opinion?" Jinx stuck her tongue out at me as I clipped my gauntlets onto my belt again. I looked at Sona. "You haven't even seen it yet, apparently."

"Where d'ya think this place is?" I did ask Sona. Apparently, it's in one of the nice districts. Not sure how far it is, but I have a good idea of where to go.

"Somewhere in Demacia, I'm guessing." She elbowed me. The train slowed to a halt and the doors slid open with a slight hiss of steam and I lifted my guitar and bag onto my shoulder. Nothing was said until the three of us left the train station and stepped onto a clear part of Demacia's streets. A few people glanced, but ultimately, nobody took real notice. The buildings here aren't as tall as the ones in Piltover. And they're not damaged. "So, north from here?"

'Should be. My house is actually pretty close.'

"What's pretty close?" We both turned to look at Jinx.

'You understood that?'

"Understood what?" I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. "If y' mean the way you two talk to eachother, I'm gettin' parts of it." I was almost kocked over at the speed Sona dashed past me and lifted Jinx into a hug. "Hey!"

"Can't tell if this is the best or worst thing I've seen." It was pretty weird. Sona's about the same height as Caitlyn. "Alright, put her down."

"What even was that?" Jinx whined.

"Jinx, how many people do you think can completely understand Sona?"

"Well, I know that you can." I nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Uhh..."

'Ahri.' I got a confused look.

"The only people who can fully understand her are me and Ahri." The confusion passed and the realisation set in.

"Really? I thought a lot more people could." Sona shook her head and smiled warmly. Jinx just shrugged and looked around.

'She doesn't seem very happy about it.'

'It's Jinx. The only thing she's happy about is blowing other things up.'

'And being near you.' I blew a raspberry at her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Come on." I sighed, adjusting my guitar and starting to walk. In all honesty, I should be getting Sona to lead us. Although, if I asked, she's probably stand there and talk to me for a while. Or try and talk to Jinx. I led for all of 2 minutes before a hand was placed on my shoulder.

'Try going left from here.' I rolled my eyes, but did as she said. I really shouldn't be leading. I've never been to Demacia before. Why do all these buildings look the same? As we walked, I noticed the buildings get further and further apart. And get bigger. I almost tripped over Sona when she stopped dead in front of me. 'You'll need to go a bit further. Fourth house after this one, okay?' I looked up at the one we were stood in front of.

"That your house?" She nodded and hugged me. "Alright. See ya later, Sona." After giving Jinx and Gnaw a hug, she skipped inside. I swear that I heard her mother making a huge fuss over her.

"Are we lost now?"

"Apparently, it's the fourth house after this one."

"I'm kinda scared. Are you?" Yes. I have no clue what We're going to find there.

"We better just get there." I sighed and started walking.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know." Jinx grumbled something under her breath before catching up to me. I stopped at the steps of the fourth house and looked up at it. I noticed a number on the door and plucked the picture from the compartment in my gauntlet. It does look like the right number.

"Is this the one?"

"Should be."

"Come on, then!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me the few steps, knocking on the door when we reached the top. There's not much of a garden out front, but there is a rusted swing out here. I put the picture back and looked at the door. Frosted glass, of course. I squinted to try and see more clearly. I really hate this kind of glass. "Maybe they're not home...?" Jinx almost jumped out of her skin when the door did open. It was a woman. She looked to be pretty middle aged. A few wrinkles marred her otherwise perfect complexion of bright eyes, full lips and soft cheekbones. And she was still shorter than me.

"Can I..." The words died in her throat and her eyes widened when she saw us. I'm not sure if it was intimidation or not. I still have my gauntlets on my belt, and Jinx had Pow-Pow on her hip and Zap strapped to her leg. All three of us stood there and didn't talk. That lasted for a whole 4 minutes.

"Uh, hello?" I instantly regretted speaking first. The woman lunged forward, hooking a thumb into the waistband of my jeans. "The fuck are you doing?!" Slapping her hands away, I backed up a step. Jinx started laughing and I almost punched her.

"Checking to see if you have a birthmark." I raised an eyebrow. "To see if it is you." Well, I do have a birthmark. She turned to Jinx and the laughing stopped. Lucking for her, the woman just tipped her head down and moved some of the hair on her scalp. She obviously found what she was looking for and stopped. She tipped Jinx's head up to look at her face with tears in her eyes. "Bella."

"What-la?" I would have laughed at Jinx's response in any other situation. The lady just hugged her for a few moments before looking at me again. I sighed and unclipped one of the gauntlets off my belt, holding it under the opposite arm. I shifted my jeans down to reveal the one I knew of, half covered by a tattoo. "How far do your tattoos go?" I raised an eyebrow at Jinx.

"Further than you'll ever know about." I almost dropped my gauntlet as the woman hugged me, too.

"Trinity!" Who the fuck is that. I shared a confused look with my current partner as I felt her cry into my shirt. "You've come home!"

**Oh snap, plot point! Sorry this took me so long. I got a huge writers block. But I did hot level 30 on League!**


	8. Chapter 8

The sibling dilemma

Chapter 8

**Why am I so slow with this?**

(Vi)

"Wait, hold on." I pushed the woman away and held her at arms length. "Who?" She looked slightly hurt.

"Don't you remember?" I grimaced and sighed.

"Thinking about my past causes me serious pain." I noticed Jinx unconsciously hug her Poro closer out of the corner of my eye. "I just don't do it."

"So, you don't remember anything?" I shook my head and dropped my arms, pulling the gauntlet from under my arm.

"How are you even sure that it is us?" Jinx piped up.

"I'd know my daughters anywhere." I flinched slightly when her fingers brushed my cheek. "Even if you both have tattoos." I sighed as she turned to Jinx. "Always the shorter one, aren't you?"

"Are you, uh, crying?" I have no clue if Jinx has ever had somebody cry near her before. I rolled my eyes. This is going downhill fast. "Uh, please don't." I had to bite my hand to stop myself from laughing at the look of panic on her face.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. I pulled some tissue out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you." I shrugged and shoved the rest back in. Great. Now my jeans aren't sitting right.

"So, what, are we just supposed to accept this as the truth?" From the unsure look on her face, I can assume that Jinx agrees with me. The silence fell. And lasted. The only thing I could clearly hear is wing beats and a bird squawking. If that's Valor, words are going to be said. And not nice ones. "This is all a bit...uh..." I clicked a few times.

"Suspicious?"

"Yes, suspicious." I smiled at Jinx and she waved a hand dismissively. The lady hiccuped and dried her eyes again.

"It has been 21 years." I raised an eyebrow. I'm 22 now. When I was still a baby? I was on the streets at 6. What could have happened within a all that time? "I do have to ask something." The two of us shared a look. This could be anything. "Why have only two of you come back?" I couldn't find words.

"What do you mean only two of us?" Jinx asked. "I've only known Vi." She sighed, turned and walked back inside.

"Just...come inside. I hope that I can convince you." We did stand there for a few minutes.

"Are we gonna go inside or what?" I let out a long sigh and rubbed my face with my hands.

"We've come this far. We might as well see."

"And believe." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Even if it's not true, don't you think it'd be nice?" She paused and looked into the open doorway. "I know that we've both been alone for most of our lives." I didn't even have to think about it. I followed her inside and shut the door behind me.

(Jinx)

I sat closer to Vi that I probably should've, since she kept giving me strange looks. I watched the lady on the other side of the room moving various books around. What is she looking for? Oh! Maybe I can use the language! I tapped Vi on the arm and started signing stuff out. She didn't respond, but gave me a bewildered look.

"What did I say?"

"You asked if I needed to go to the bathroom."

"Not what I wanted to say, but do you?" She turned away again and pressed her fingers into her temples.

"What's the matter, Trinity? You look to be counting down." Vi just groaned and rubbed her face with her hands. I knew that she had something to do with T. With a smile, she pulled a book off the shelf and walked over to sit between us. I'm surprised that she isn't intimidated by us.

"What's that?" I scooted a bit closer to see the design on the front. No words. Bummer.

"A photo album. It's all I had left." Curiosity completely took over and I leaned in. Even Vi turned to look. Gnaw snuffled at my hand and I lifted it so he could sit on my lap again. Her hand rested on the cover, but it didn't move. "It feels like I'm forcing this onto you both." Vi waved a dismissive hand.

"You're not forcing anything. You're showing evidence. We can only make a decision when we've seen everything." She stared for a minute. "I'm a cop, FYI."

"That should make me feel safer, but it doesn't." She joked, running a hand over the cover again before opening it. The very first image was of not one, but two blue haired babies. The lady looked really happy.

"Two?" I leaned in and pressed my finger against the picture. She nodded.

"You had a twin sister."

"Don't say 'had'. She could still be alive." I looked at Vi and she raised an eyebrow. "Naturally blue hair seems to be a common thing."

"Common? Only two people, including me, have it that we've seen." She put a hand over her face and groaned.

"That was sarcasm."

"You didn't say it sarcastically." The other hand was added. The lady was just watching our exchange with an amused look. "What was her name?"

"Lucia." She placed a hand on the back of my head and kissed my forehead. "Are you okay with all this?" I smiled and nodded.

"This is awesome." I looked back at the photos. "Although it would be nice to know who this person is."

"I'm sure that we'll find her, Bella." It's weird. I've never been called that before, but I'm already used to it. Vi jumped slightly when she turned to look at her. "And you, Trinity." The lady turned the page, showing more pictures. I had to cover my mouth to not laugh. "You were born around a year later." I think that my expression stopped halfway between bewilderment and amusement.

"Wait." She sat up completely and looked closer. "No way. There's no way that I'm younger than that thing." Vi stood up and folded her arms. "No way."

"C'mon, Fathands! You gotta believe!" Gnaw jumped off my lap as I stood up to face her. "I'm totally older than you!"

"There is no way that a shrimp like you is a year older than me." I just grinned and held my arms open.

"C'mere and give me a hug."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because your big sister commands it!" In an attempt to catch her off guard, I ran straight for her, only to get a hand to the forehead. "Vi! Stop being such a meanie!"

"Why don't you make me?" I just smiled and pretended to get closer to her. It's all happening really fast, but how cool is this?

(Caitlyn)

My fingers absent-mindedly played with the buttons and triggers on my rifle as the train swayed under me, filling the otherwise silent air with the slow clicking and clacking. I have little patience right now for waiting. The last few days in Zaun were not fun. Janna talks as much as Jinx destroys. I have nothing against her, but I get tired of the constant chatter. I glanced over at the four men that stopped at the booth I was sat in to sit down. They all looked me over, but continued talking amongst themselves. The buzzing of my phone caught me by surprise. The talking stopped as I lifted it up and the hologram of my AI showed up.

"Caitlyn, you have Ezreal attempting to call you." Did something happen?

"Let him through." It's always useful to have this room in the station. According to Vi, it's fun to stick your finger through my stomach.

"Hey, Caitlyn! Having a fun trip?"

"I had to spend a couple of days in Zaun. Janna talks too much for it to be considered healthy." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Did something happen?"

"Well, I think somebody broke into your apartment." God, no. The panic started to rise in my chest until he spoke again. "All they did was kill a plant. They must have hated it." I relaxed in my seat and covered my eyes. I couldn't stop the smirk.

"Which plant did they have a grudge against?"

"The Flytrap. I saw some blood, so it must have bitten me- I mean them."

"Well, I hope that you catch the vicious plant killers." He smiled and nodded, reaching out to turn the hologram off. "Before you go, Ezreal. One more thing."

"Oh, sure. What's up?"

"Do you know how long it took me to grow that plant?" I moved my hand away from my face and gave him the sweetest smile possible. I could see him physically sweating. "I just remembered about a certain hoverboard that's currently in police custody..."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'll find you another plant!" I smiled at the hologram. "Geez. I'm glad I'm not your enemy."

"If you were, you'd be missing more than your hoverboard." he cringed at the thought. "You have a city of watch over, Ezreal. Better get back to it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. Have a nice trip, Cait." He turned the machine off, and I placed the projector back in my bag, still with a smile on my face. Theres no way that he's going to find another Venus Flytrap. Not unless he makes his way to Ionia. In all honesty, I didn't like it all that much. I stopped having use for it since Jayce made me the electrified racket for the flies. I turned back to the window, but somebody tapped me on the arm.

"'Ey. Where are you from?" Turning back with a half-glare, I saw all 4 of the men staring at me.

"Piltover." Two of them backhanded the third.

"Told you. That city has all the fancy gadgets." I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window again. How long is it going to take to get to Demacia?

**Writers block? More like hit me in the face with a slab of concrete. **


End file.
